1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating method applied to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an operating method applied to an electronic device with a display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the improvement of the electronic technology, electronic devices are widely used in daily life, such as smart phones, tablet computers, electronic books.
The electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, an electronic book, has a display module (such as a touch panel). The display module may include a touch sensing component and an electromagnetic sensing component. The touch sensing component and the electromagnetic sensing component may respectively sense a touch input and the change of a magnetic field due to an approach of an electromagnetic pen. A user may input an instruction (such as a click or a slide) to the electronic device via the display module, and then, the user may operate the electronic device according to a visual feedback of the display module.